garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing To Sneeze At
Nothing To Sneeze At is the third segment from the fourth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon goes out on a date with Liz, while Garfield finds himself sneezing repeatedly. Plot Jon tries to get a date with Zelda Zeekly, a woman he has known before. Garfield, and eventually Odie, watch, expecting his attempt to fail. When Jon finally gives up (as Zelda claims to be busy until the turn of the century), he consults the phone book, wondering who else he can call. Garfield claims he is wasting his time, then sneezes. Jon asks Garfield about his new sports coat, prompting Garfield to poke fun at its gaudy appearance before sneezing again. Jon notes that Garfield has been sneezing all day, fearing that he may be sick. He becomes delighted by the notion after realizing that he now has an opportunity to see Liz and ask her out. The two go to the vet, with Garfield resisting getting out of the car until he sneezes. Liz looks for a diagnosis to Garfield's allergy while Jon tries to woo her. When Jon gives up and walks away in despair, Liz sympathetically agrees to a date. Jon gets ready that night, with Garfield trying to join them, despite being sick and Jon's desire to be alone with Liz. Jon eventually leaves, apparently without Garfield, taking with him a box of chocolates, where Garfield is stowing away. Jon and Liz first go to a restaurant, where Liz tells Jon that Garfield's allergy may be due to something in his diet. As Jon lists some of what Garfield has eaten lately, Garfield makes his presence known by sneezing. The two reluctantly put up with Garfield as he approaches a waiter and tries out Jon's soup. The trio then go to a movie theater, with Jon getting large bucket of popcorn (which is labeled "small"). Garfield is with them so Jon will not miss out on the movie plot, particularly the identity of a murderer. Garfield wonders about the source of his allergy, then sneezes at the part of the film where the murderer's identity is revealed. The audience is angered, with an impatient Liz leaving and an usher throwing out Jon and Garfield. Jon is angry at Garfield, while Garfield happily notices that his allergy has apparently stopped. The usher then throws Jon's coat out, where it lands on Garfield's head. When Garfield starts to sneeze, Jon realizes that his coat is the source of Garfield's allergy, with Garfield concurring. Garfield manages to get rid of the coat by giving it to a beggar. Jon is still despondent about Liz until she arrives to give him another chance, appreciating his love for Garfield and animals in general. After getting a kiss goodbye, Jon offers to get food for Garfield, only to realize that his wallet and keys are in the coat now worn by the beggar. He goes after the beggar, dropping a puzzled Garfield. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson Minor Characters *Odie *Zelda Zeekly *Waiter *Theater Audience *Actor (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Usher (voiced by Thom Huge) *Beggar (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia * This episode is loosely based on the comic strips from July 14, 1986 to July 19, 1986. Incidentally, the source of Garfield's allergy is Jon's cologne. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends